Pohatu/G2
Pohatu jest Toa Kamienia, jednym z szóstki bohaterów przybyłych na Okoto. Biografia Władca Kamienia Przybycie na Okoto Kiedy wyspa Okoto została zaatakowana przez siły ciemności, szóstka Obrońców wiosek zgromadziła się w Świątyni Czasu, gdzie wypowiedziała Przepowiednię Bohaterów i wezwała sześcioro Władców Żywiołów zwanych Toa, którzy przybyli na wyspę w postaci komet. Pohatu wylądował w Regionie Kamienia, gdzie przywitał go Nilkuu, tamtejszy Obrońca. Toa nie miał żadnych wspomnień kim jest i jakie jest jego przeznaczenie, więc Nilkuu wyjawił mu jego imię - z którego zapamiętaniem Pohatu miał początkowo trudności - i po co przybył na tę wyspę. Chwilę potem wioska została zaatakowana Pająki Śmierci, a jeden z nich przejął kontrolę nad Bingzakiem, mieszkańcem zniszczonej przez pająki Wioski Dżungli, którego Nilkuu spotkał podczas swojej podróży do Świątyni Czasu. Pohatu i Nilkuu pokonali napastników i oswobodzili Bingzaka, a następnie wyruszyli na poszukiwania Złotej Maski Mocy Pohatu, by bohater uzyskał pełny dostęp do swej mocy żywiołu. Podczas wędrówki, Pohatu zmierzył się w Regionie Kamienia z kilkoma Skorpionami Śmierci, co rozpoczęło jego trwającą później przez długi czas zawiść do skorpionów. Poszukiwania Złotej Maski thumb|left|230px|Pohatu i Nilkuu przemierzający pustynięPo długiej i żmudnej podróży, dwójka odnalazła Złotą Maskę Kamienia w świątyni w pustynnym kanionie. Podczas gdy Pohatu zdobywał maskę, Nilkuu walczył ze ścigającymi ich niebieskimi Pająkami Śmierci. Wrogowie mieli jednak przewagę liczebną i pokonaliby Obrońcę, gdyby w porę nie zjawił się Pohatu, który pokonał Pająki, dzięki mocy maski. Wtedy też Toa Kamienia dowiedział się, że zadaniem jego i pozostałych Władców jest przebudzenie Ekimu, Twórcy Masek. Jeszcze przed pożegnaniem, Nilkuu ostrzegł Pohatu przed bestiami przemierzającymi pustkowia Regionu Kamienia. Bohater przyjął ostrzeżenie do wiadomości i następnie obaj wojownicy rozdzielili się. Toa wkrótce potem napotkał dwa młode stworzenia zaatakowane przez Pająki Śmierci i uratował je. Zauważając, że nigdzie w pobliżu nie ma ich matki, Pohatu zgodził się, by istoty towarzyszyły mu w podróży przez góry.thumb|Pohatu znajdujący pustynne stworzenia Wkrótce potem zapadła noc i trójka została napadnięta przez matkę stworzeń, kontrolowaną przez Pająka Śmierci. Pohatu pozbył się bestii i oswobodził zwierzę, a wtedy cała rodzina stworów towarzyszyła mu w jego podróży, dopóki Władca nie opuścił Regionu Kamienia. Jakiś czas później, Pohatu dotarł do mostu prowadzącego do Miasta Twórców Masek. Na miejscu spotkał pozostałych Toa. Po krótkiej walce Tahu z Kopaką o to, kto powinien być dowódcą, Pohatu oznajmił, że coś się zbliża, a wtedy Władcy ujrzeli Lorda Pająków Śmierci, stającego na ich drodze do miasta. Wojownicy zaczęli atakować strażnika pojedynczo. Pohatu rzucił w niego swoimi Bojowymi Bumerangami, nie przyniosło to jednak żadnego skutku i Toa Kamienia został odrzucony. Dopiero po połączeniu sił, Toa dali radę pokonać Lorda. Pohatu ogłuszył go swoim Bumerangiem, a następnie gigantyczny pająk został zrzucony w przepaść. Po zwycięstwie, Władcy wkroczyli do ruin starożytnego miasta, nie widząc, jak z ziemi za nimi wyrasta koścista ręka. Miasto Twórców Masek Dotarłszy pod mury miasta, Tahu aktywował pułapkę, która zamknęła przed Toa główną bramę. Sytuacja ta była powodem lekkiej sprzeczki Tahu i Kopaki, Onua jednak powstrzymał ich obydwu, nim doszło do walki. Pohatu nakazał im być cicho, gdyż są tak głośno, że ich głos jest w stanie obudzić zmarłych - kilka sekund później spod ziemi rzeczywiście zaczęły wyłaniać się ożywione szkielety. Podczas gdy Lewa wzbił się w powietrze i dotarł za bramę miasta, pozostali Toa zostali okrążeni przez Wojowników Czaszek, kilku z nich pojawiło się także na murach miasta i zaczęło strzelać do Toa. Onule udało się strącić otaczających ich wrogów z powrotem w szczeliny w ziemi, uderzając swoim młotem o podłoże, siła uderzenia była jednak zbyt wielka i pod jej wpływem most za plecami Toa zawalił się. thumb|left|Pohatu przed wejściem do Miasta Twórców Masek Z pomocą nadciągnął Lewa, który zaatakował strzelających do Toa z murów Wojowników Czaszek od tyłu. Pokonawszy przeciwników, Pohatu roztrzaskał ogromnym głazem bramę i Toa ruszyli w głąb miasta. Lewa oznajmił, że widział Arenę i zaproponował, by się do niej udać, Kopaka jednak kazał drużynie podążać swoim śladem. Lewa zignorował jego rozkaz i ponownie zniknął Władcom z oczu. Po jakimś czasie Toa wkroczyli na Arenę, gdzie znaleźli nieprzytomnego Władcę Dżungli, pozbawionego maski. Chwilę potem ujrzeli Rozcinacza Czaszek, uciekającego w głąb Areny z maską Lewy w dłoni. Napastnik założył maskę i zaczął wysysać z niej moc. Pohatu wyjaśnił, że między Władcami a ich maskami istnieje więź, dlatego Rozcinacz kradł energię również Lewy. Jednocześnie, na Arenie aktywowały się pułapki, oznaczając rozpoczęcie gry. Osłabiony Władca Dżungli wyjaśnił towarzyszom, że musieli aktywować dźwignię na szczycie kamiennej konstrukcji. Zrobił to Onua, uderzając w nią swoim Tektonicznym Młotem, osłaniany przez Pohatu, Kopakę i Tahu, którzy współpracując poradzili sobie z Rozcinaczem Czaszek. Lewa odzyskał Maskę i energię, ale okazało się, że cios Onuy był tak silny, że zniszczył Arenę, która zaczęła się zapadać. Toa zostali uwięzieni pod głazami i, sfrustrowani, korzystając z okazji, zaczęli wspominać swoje dotychczasowe przygody. Uznali, że muszą się uwolnić i ocalić Okoto, poruszeni czynami Obrońców. Wtedy, Lewa wyczuł przeciąg, co oznaczało, że mogli się wydostać, a Onua użył swojej mocy i uwolnił Toa. Idąc w górę podziemi, Władcy wydostali się przez jeden z grobów na cmentarz Miasta Twórców Masek, gdzie zaczęli poszukiwania grobowca Ekimu. thumb|Pohatu na cmentarzu stolicy Okoto Szybko znaleźli budynek z wyrzeźbioną maską Twórcy Masek, odgłosy zwabiły jednak dwa Skorpiony Śmierci, które błyskawicznie zerwały maskę Pohatu i znokautowały Onuę, Gali oraz Tahu, a następnie ruszyły w pogoń za Lewą, który ukrył się na dachu grobowca. Podczas gdy Kopaka osłaniał osłabionego Władcę Kamienia, Lewa pokonał Skorpiony Śmierci i odzyskał maskę Pohatu. Następnie cała szóstka Toa wkroczyła do grobowca, gdzie użyła połączonych mocy żywiołów i przebudziła Ekimu z wiecznego snu. Ekimu pochwalił Toa za ich zasługi, oznajmił jednak również, że przybyli za późno. Wyszedłszy z grobowca, Ekimu powiedział bohaterom, że jego Maska Kreacji została skradziona przez sługusa brata Twórcy Masek, Makuty, Władcę Czaszek Kultę, który udał się, by ją zniszczyć do Wielkiej Kuźni. Toa i Ekimu natychmiast udali się w tamto miejsce. Po dotarciu przed wejście Wielkiej Kuźni, Toa natknęli się na Łupacza Czaszek, strzegącego drzwi, który szybko pokonał Onuę i zabrał jego Maskę Mocy. Ekimu przypomniał Toa, że muszą działać razem, a wtedy cała drużyna zaszarżowała jednocześnie na Łupacza Czaszek, odzyskując maskę Onuy i odrzucając strażnika w głąb kuźni. Na miejscu Toa i Ekimu zastali Kultę, próbującego zniszczyć Maskę Kreacji. Widząc przybyłych wojowników, Władca Czaszek przywdział maskę Ekimu na twarz, a ta dała mu nowe pokłady mocy. Ekimu nakazał Toa odwrócić uwagę Kulty, podczas gdy on sam zajął się odbudową swojego młota. Toa zaatakowali Kultę, ten jednak powalił ich jednym ciosem i pozbawił ich masek. Mimo osłabienia, Toa walczyli nadal i rzucili się na Władcę Czaszek, unieruchamiając go, dając Ekimu szansę na strącenie Maski Kreacji z twarzy Władcy Czaszek. Gdy Ekimu przywdział swą dawną maskę, uwolniona przy tym fala światła pozbawiła sługusa Makuty przytomności. Po skończonej bitwie, Ekimu wykuł dla Pohatu i pozostałych Toa nowe maski. Niedługo potem Pohatu oznajmił, że wyczuwa wciąż obecnego na wyspie ducha Makuty, a wtedy grupa poprzysięgła sobie, że zrobi wszystko, by go pokonać. Najeźdźcy Czaszek W trakcie, gdy Toa pomagali mieszkańcom w odbudowie miasta, zostali zaatakowani przez dwa Skorpiony Śmierci podczas naprawy grobowca Ekimu, lecz udało im się pokonać bestie dzięki współpracy. Niedługo potem podszedł do nich Obrońca Dżungli Vizuna wraz z grupą Okotan. Bohaterowie i Ekimu dowiedzieli się wtedy od Melei, mieszkanki Regionu Kamienia, że dwaj jej podopieczni, Oda i Ako zaginęli podczas podróży do miasta. Toa i Twórca Masek natychmiast udali się na poszukiwania. Dotarłszy w góry Regionu Kamienia, kontrolowany przez Pająka Śmierci jastrząb zaatakował i porwał Lewę, pozbawiając go maski. Pohatu natychmiast ruszył w pogoń za stworzeniem, nie udało mu się jednak go złapać; stracił on przytomność, uderzywszy o skały. Gali, Onua i Ekimu odnaleźli go potem i ocucili, podczas gdy Kopaka i Tahu odzyskali maskę Lewy. Przemierzając górskie jaskinie w poszukiwaniu Lewy, grupa natrafiła na jastrzębia i wspólnymi siłami oswobodziła go spod wpływu Pająka Śmierci. Niedługo potem wpadli w pułapkę i trafili do tuneli, gdzie napadli ich Najeźdźcy Czaszek. Ekimu wyjaśnił, że Najeźdźcy byli piratami z innego lądu, którzy przed wiekami najechali Okoto, lecz zostali pokonani przez Ekimu i Makutę oraz ówczesnych Obrońców. Lider Najeźdźców, Axato, rozkazał odebrać Toa broń i zaprowadził ich do Podziemnego Miasta, gdzie Toa mieli walczyć w Koloseum. Na miejscu drużyna zobaczyła Lewę, Odę i Ako uwięzionych w klatkach ponad jeziorem lawy. Gali wyzwała Axato na pojedynek, pozwalając reszcie drużyny niepostrzeżenie uwolnić przyjaciół. Podczas gdy Władczyni Wody pojedynkowała się z Axato, Toa i Ekimu byli bliscy uwolnienia Okotan i Lewy. Jednakże, niespodziewanie w Podziemnym Mieście zjawił się uwolniony Kulta i, jako dawny lider Najeźdźców, rozkazał swoim podwładnym unicestwić Toa. Rozpoczęła się ogromna bitwa, podczas której Ekimu wyzwał Kultę na pojedynek, obiecując, że nie użyje już swojego Młota Mocy przeciwko Władcy Czaszek. Kulta przystał na walkę, lecz Ekimu, wykorzystując lukę w ustalonych regułach starcia, pożyczył Tektoniczny Młot Onuy i użył go, by cisnąć Kultą w sklepienie miasta, które zaczęło się zapadać od uderzenia. Toa i Ekimu uciekli wraz z dziećmi i zablokowali wyjście do miasta, by Najeźdźcy Czaszek nie mogli z niego uciec. Po tych wydarzeniach, Toa otrzymali od Ekimu nowe zbroje i broń, stając się Zjednoczycielami Żywiołów. Zjednoczyciel Kamienia Poszukiwania Istot Żywiołów Kiedy Okotanie zaczęli odbudowę Miasta Twórców Masek, Tahu i pozostali Toa zostali wezwani przez Ekimu, by dowiedzieć się o kolejnej misji, okolice Wielkiej Kuźni zostały jednak w tym czasie zaatakowane przez grupę niedobitków Armii Czaszek, składającą się z Wojowników Czaszek i Pająków Śmierci, które przejęły kontrolę nad szkieletami. W trakcie, gdy Obrońcy walczyli z kościotrupami, Toa użyli nowych broni i mocy żywiołów do odparcia ataku pająków. Po pokonaniu napastników, Ekimu powiedział Toa, że ich kolejnym zadaniem jest odnalezienie Istot Żywiołów. Pohatu udał się do Regionu Kamienia, by tam odnaleźć swoją Istotę. thumb|left|Zjednoczyciel Kamienia Zjednoczyciel wspiął się na szczyt pustynnego urwiska, gdzie znalazł świątynię ze Złotą Maską Jedności Kamienia, nie widział jednak nigdzie Istoty Kamienia - przynajmniej dopóki Ketar nie zaskoczył go i spowodował jego upadek na sam dół. Po powrocie na górę, Pohatu stanął do walki ze skorpionem, jednakże ta nie zakończyła się zwycięstwem żadnej ze stron. Pohatu opuścił w końcu broń, podobnie jak Ketar i obaj udali się do świątyni, choć żaden z nich nie czuł sympatii do swojego towarzysza. thumb|Konflikt Pohatu i Ketara Po odnalezieniu w świątyni Złotej Maski, Pohatu przywdział ją na twarz i połączył się z Ketarem, a następnie doświadczył wizji, w której ujrzał Maskę Kontroli Makuty ukrytą w tajemniczym labiryncie. Następnie razem z Istotą powrócił do Miasta Twórców Masek, gdzie spotkał się z Ekimu i pozostałymi Zjednoczycielami. Tam dowiedział się, że to Istoty Żywiołów ukryły Maskę Kontroli po walce dwóch braci, po czym drużyna postanowiła, że następnego dnia wyruszy na poszukiwania maski, by dostarczyć ją Ekimu, a ten mógł ją zniszczyć. Labirynt Kontroli Istoty Żywiołów zaprowadziły drużynę do Regionu Dżungli, gdzie wkrótce potem Toa i ich towarzysze zostali zaatakowani przez Umaraka, który wcześniej zmierzył się z Lewą podczas jego poszukiwań Uxara. Łowca zauważył słabą więź między Pohatu a Ketarem, którzy wciąż żywili do siebie zawiść i nie chcieli ponownego połączenia, po czym szybko wycofał się, wzbudzając podejrzenia Zjednoczycieli, lecz ci mimo to postanowili kontynuować podróż. Dotarli na skraj Regionu Dżungli, skąd dostrzegli na horyzoncie kolejną wyspę. Używając fuzji z Istotami i własnych żywiołów, Toa zaczęli się ścigać do brzegu nieznanego lądu. Pohatu jako jedyny nie połączył się z Istotą i samodzielnie dostał się na wyspę - Ketar skorzystał natomiast z mostu utworzonego przez Onuę. Niedługo potem wszyscy Toa znaleźli się na obcym lądzie, gdzie odnaleźli Labirynt Kontroli. Na bramie do labiryntu Lewa zauważył wyryte symbole i powiedział, by któryś z Toa dotknął drzwi. Zrobił to Tahu, a wtedy wejście otwarło się, pozwalając drużynie wkroczyć do środka. Wewnątrz grupa musiała przedostać się przez korytarze pełne pułapek i ogromnych, ruchomych sześciennych bloków, a gdy dwie ściany zaczęły się zamykać, Onua powstrzymał je, pozwalając drużynie przedostać się na drugą stronę, sam został potem wyciągnięty przez Pohatu. Pokonując kolejne przeszkody, Toa dotarli ostatecznie do komnaty z tym samym pismem, które widzieli wcześniej, wyrytym w podłożu. thumb|left|Pohatu używający fuzji z Ketarem do odrzucenia bloków Nim Gali zdążyła odczytać symbole, na Toa zaczęły spadać z sufitu kolejne bloki - wtedy Pohatu połączył się z Ketarem, mimo swojej niechęci do skorpionów i odrzucił kamienne przeszkody. Pozwoliło to Gali odczytać wiadomość do końca i Toa ustawili się na odpowiadającym im symbolach razem z Istotami, po czym weszli do znajdującej się poniżej komnaty - wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Pohatu, który nie chciał ponownie połączyć się z Istotą Kamienia. Nagle Zjednoczyciel i jego towarzysz zostali zaatakowani przez Umaraka, który śledził Toa od samego początku. Łowca odrzucił Pohatu i użył cieni do schwytania jego Istoty, a następnie połączył się z nią i użył jej mocy do zdobycia Maski Kontroli. Pohatu ruszył w pogoń za uciekającym z artefaktem myśliwym i zmierzył się z nim na skraju wyspy. Wykorzystując moment, w którym Ketar oparł się połączeniu z Umarakiem i odwrócił jego uwagę, Toa naparł na Łowcę, wytrącił maskę z jego dłoni i przerwał jego fuzję z Ketarem. thumb|Pohatu ratujący Ketara przed upadkiem Pohatu chciał zdobyć odrzuconą Maskę Kontroli, wtedy jednak Umarak zarzucił Istotę Kamienia z klifu. Toa ruszył jej na pomoc i uratował ją, pozwoliło to jednak myśliwemu zabrać maskę i zniknąć w cieniu. Niedługo potem przybyli pozostali Toa i pomogli Pohatu oraz jego Istocie Żywiołu. Zjednoczyciel Kamienia przyznał, że jego wcześniejsze zachowanie było błędem, po czym drużyna postanowiła, że odzyska Maskę Kontroli, pracując razem. Atak Hordy Cienia Po powrocie na Okoto, drużyna natknęła się na zdewastowaną wioskę w Regionie Dżungli i natychmiast pospieszyła do Miasta Twórców Masek, by spotkać się z Ekimu. Miasto zostało wkrótce potem zaatakowane przez Bestie Żywiołów stworzone przez Umaraka Niszczyciela, a Toa i ich Istoty stanęli do walki w jego obronie. Początkowo bestie miały przewagę dzięki zdolności odradzania się, dopóki Onua nie zauważył, że zniszczenie ich masek ostatecznie je uśmierca, co wykorzystali pozostali bohaterowie. Następnie Toa połączyli siły, by wspólnie odeprzeć atak kolejnych napastników, w trakcie czego Pohatu współpracował z Onuą, by unicestwić Bestie Wstrząsów. Gdy potwory wycofały się, Zjednoczyciele zostali wezwani z powrotem do miasta przez Istoty, gdzie spotkali się z powiększonym do rozmiarów Toa Ekimu i siódmą Istotą Żywiołu, Agilem - Istotą Światła. Drużyna zdecydowała, że sześć Istot pozostanie w mieście, by strzec go przed dalszymi atakami Bestii, w trakcie gdy Toa, Ekimu i Agil wyruszą, by powstrzymać Umaraka, który - jak dowiedzieli się bohaterowie dzięki wizji od Agila - rozpoczął poszukiwania fragmentów Maski Ostatecznej Mocy, by za jej pomocą wskrzesić Makutę. Ostateczna bitwa Grupa dotarła do Czarnego Krateru w Regionie Kamienia, w którym Umarak usiłował użyć sześciu fragmentów maski do otworzenia portalu do Królestwa Cieni, gdzie trafił Makuta oraz cała Stolica i jej mieszkańcy po walce Twórców Masek. Zdawszy sobie sprawę z obecności nieprzyjaciół, Niszczyciel przyzwał Bestie Żywiołów i samemu udał się do miejsca powstania portalu. Po krótkiej walce Pohatu, czerpiąc moc z otaczających go kamieni, ostatecznie unicestwił Bestie i Toa dotarli na szczyt mrocznej góry, by zmierzyć się z Umarakiem. Tam jednak odkryli, że otaczające ich cienie odcięły ich od żywiołów Okoto, a ponadto wzmocniły samego Umaraka, który uwięził bohaterów w mrocznej pułapce. Niedługo później na miejsce przybył Ekimu, który połączył się z Agilem, co wyzwoliło oślepiający blask Światła. Uwolnił on Toa i osłabił Niszczyciela, lecz atak Twórcy Masek napełnił Umaraka żywiołem Światła, tym samym obdarowując go ostatnią mocą, której potrzebował, by wreszcie otworzyć wrota do Królestwa Cieni i uwolnić swojego pana. Gali próbowała odebrać jeden z kawałków Zakazanej Maski, lecz znalazła się za blisko portalu i została przez niego wchłonięta. thumb|Toa poświęcają swe moce do uwięzienia Makuty Toa postanowili, że muszą walczyć dalej. Ciało Niszczyciela zostało wówczas pochłonięte przez portal, a wrota do Królestwa Cieni zaczęły się otwierać, uwalniając zarówno Makutę, jak i Gali, która będąc w Królestwie odczytała zapisaną na ścianach Świątyni Światła przepowiednię, odkrywając przeznaczenie swoje i swych braci. Toa następnie poświęcili swe moce, by na powrót uwięzić Makutę w Królestwie Cieni. Straciwszy cielesną formę, Toa powrócili do gwiazd, z których przybyli. Cechy i umiejętności thumb|left|Pohatu w kamiennej zbroi Pohatu jest nieustraszonym i nieustępliwym Toa. Posiada ogromną siłę, której używa do kruszenia bądź rzucania skał. Mimo iż jest niesamowicie odważny, nie cierpi ciemności. Bywa uparty w swoich przekonaniach nawet wtedy, gdy są one całkowicie odmienne od reszty Toa. Posiada ogromną niechęć do skorpionów, którą musiał przezwyciężyć podczas jedności z Ketarem. Pohatu jest w stanie kontrolować żywioł Kamienia. Czuje się najlepiej na piaszczystych wydmach i rażących pustyniach Okoto. Jego rozpoznawalnymi ruchami są Kabumerang i Burza piaskowa. Połączony z Ketarem, Pohatu otrzymuje zwiększoną wytrzymałość i szybkość atakującego skorpiona. Maska i bronie Jako Władca Kamienia, Pohatu nosił początkowo Maskę Kamienia, dającą mu ograniczoną moc żywiołu. Zmienił ją potem na Złotą Maskę Kamienia, która dała mu pełen dostęp do jego zdolności. Był uzbrojony w dwa Bojowe Bumerangi, które przypięte do stóp stawały się Rakietowymi Bumerangami, jako główną broń, i Sztylet jako poboczną. Jako Zjednoczyciel Kamienia, Onua nosił Maskę Jedności Kamienia, zastąpioną później przez Złotą Maskę Jedności Kamienia. Dzierży Dwuręczny Kryształowy Kiścień, w fuzji z Ketarem posiada również żądło i Kryształowe Ostrza. Informacje o zestawie Pohatu, Władca Kamienia, został wydany w pierwszej połowie 2015 roku jako jeden ze średnich zestawów. Składa się z 66 części. Zestaw zawiera Złotą Maskę Kamienia i niebieskiego Pająka Śmierci. Dzięki mechanizmowi, podczas kręcenia zębatką umieszczoną na jego plecach, Pohatu może poruszać prawą ręką. Po naciśnięciu tyłu jego głowy, można zrzucić maskę z jego twarzy, podobnie z Pająkiem Śmierci, który może zostać umieszczony w miejscu maski. Bumerangi Pohatu mogą być przyczepione na jego stopy, tworząc Rakietowe Bumerangi. Pohatu, Zjednoczyciel Kamienia, został wydany w pierwszej połowie 2016 jako jeden ze średnich zestawów, składający się z 90 części i zawierający również Złotą Maskę Jedności Kamienia. Poprzez kręcenie korbą na jego miednicy można wprawić w ruch górną część jego torsu, a naciśnięcie przycisku z tyłu głowy powoduje wystrzelenie jego maski. Zestaw Pohatu można połączyć z dowolną Istotą Żywiołu (domyślnie z Ketarem). Cytaty Ciekawostki *Paolo Bryant użyczył głosu Pohatu w Podróży ku Zjednoczeniu. W polskiej wersji językowej, Pohatu był dubbingowany przez Roberta Jarocińskiego. Pojawienia Zobacz też *Galeria: Pohatu Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Toa Kategoria:Kamień Kategoria:Władcy Kategoria:Zjednoczyciele Kategoria:Generacja 2